


Alone Together

by ultimatehope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Love/Hate, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: While in a country they're not supposed to be in, Genji and Jesse camp out in a hotel room while Gabriel and Moira disappear to do the real work.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Alone Together

“Well, well, well, aren’t we just the cutest, straightest couple you ever did see?!” laughed Reyes who looked longingly into the mismatched eyes of Blackwatch’s healer. The two nestled together across from a full-body mirror where they looked ready to attend the same ball as presidents, kings, and queens. The hispanic man stood with a freshly shaved face in a burgundy suit. The blazer was accented with black flowers that were his personal touch -- a way to make the clothing his own. 

His seamstress skills were applied to the black woman’s outfit, as well. She wore a sparkling purple dress with one side lacking a sleeve and only coming down right past her rear while the other side came down her whole arm and leg. Gold flakes were sewn into the fabric to match her nails and the heels that he had begged her to wear despite them causing her to tower over him.

Moira’s lips were pressed together in a thin line as she examined how the clothing clung to each of her sharp edges, “Oh, terribly straight, we are. I love … men. The male species.” She clapped her hands together, “Men are great, Gabriel. Your vagina is--”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down there, my vagina is off limits this evening, that’s a no-fly zone,” He gestured towards his groin, moving his fingers in circles around the area. Laughter followed his words before he broke away from Moira to holler out, “McCree, Genji, get your asses out here, we’re about to leave!” 

The woman placed her hands on her hips and spoke in an obnoxious American accent, “Oh, dearies, your daddy and I will be back before 10. We left some cash on the counter in case you wanted to order a pizza.” 

“Please, have you been watching those ancient sitcoms again? I need my scientist medic chica back, A-S-A-P,” Reyes set his own hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one side.

McCree and Genji both appeared together in the doorway. The cowboy stood in jeans and a plain t-shirt while the shorter man only wore boxers and an oversized tank-top. It was clear that those two would not be joining their commander and medic.

“Ground rules -- do not leave the apartment. Do not kill each other.” -- Moira interjected, “Do not go in the bedroom.” -- to which Gabriel repeated, “Do not go in the bedroom … wait, why aren’t they going in the bedroom?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Because my stuff is in there.”

“Oh, yes, yes, don’t touch Moira’s stuff, boys.” 

McCree crossed his arms over his chest, “Wouldn’t dream of it, boss.”

Gabriel thought for a moment before adding, “I mean, feel free to order in or even go to one of the restaurants downstairs, but do not leave the building, okay? I don’t have to tell you both the ass chewing I’d get if Morrison knew where we’ve been these last few days,” A finger was jabbed in the boys’ direction, “And we all know, if I get my ass chewed out for something you two did, I’m gonna chew your asses out twice as hard. There’s going to be no ass left to nibble.”

Moira snorted at the phrasing, “Let’s get this over with, Reyes, so I can return to my lesbianism.” She grabbed the keys from the counter and started walking towards the door with the commander high-tailing it after her. He repeated one more time, “Don’t kill each other!”

Then, it was just Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada. 

Alone in an apartment they couldn’t leave in a foreign country they weren’t supposed to be in.

What else was new?

McCree strolled towards the front door and locked it properly, throwing the chain up, before he turned back to Genji, “Wanna watch a movie or somethin’? I’ll call for some grub? What do you feel like tonight?”

Genji still stood in the doorway, as silent as ever, and tilted his head to the side when McCree started talking to him, “Okay.” He nodded with the corners of his mouth perking up in a smile. He joined the American man walking towards the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle as his companion grabbed the phone, “I want chocolate snack. The cracking one.” He twisted the plastic in his hand to emphasize.

“Genji, we were just told not to leave this dang apartment, do ya really think any place I can call right now is gonna hand deliver you some kitkats?” He threw an elbow on the counter as he spoke, narrowing his eyes at the man while amusement filled his voice.

“I want … the kit kat, Jesse McCree.”

“I want a million dollars in small bills.”

“I want a million kit kat in my hand now.” 

McCree couldn’t keep this conversation up. He started snort-laughing as he grabbed a menu from one of the drawers and plopped it in front of both of them, “Figure out what ya want now or Imma leave ya to fend for yourself later, alright?”

“Give me the chicken tendies or I will throw you out a window, Jesse McCree.”

“Say my full name one more time, I don’t think the locals heard ya, I’ll get ya some damn chicken tendies, why ya always gotta be ‘roid raging?”

“I have no clue what you are talking about, the only raging I will do is on your rear end with my sword.”

McCree was cackling at this point. That’s all he felt that he could do at the outrageous statements coming from his teammate. He shook his head and didn’t engage as he perused one of the menus for his own dinner. After making a decision (and an executive decision for the pair that just departed), he made the phone call and rattled off menu items while Genji climbed onto the counter behind him, pulling his legs beneath his body. McCree hung up the phone and set it on the counter next to his wallet, “It’s almost like it’s dinner time, it’ll be two hours on our order, might as well get comfy.” He kicked off his boots and made his way to the couch, flopping right over it.

Genji popped off the counter and followed. He looked between the couch that he was filling up and the two empty armchairs, “Jesse, you are too fat. Make space.”

“Can’t do.” He stretched out further on the furniture, “You’ll just have to sit somewhere else.”

“Jesse, you are fat! Make space!” repeated the cybernetic man.

“Mmh… aren’t you just a darlin’? Still no!” He stuck his tongue out.

And that’s when Genji threw himself on top of the older man. He sat directly in his lap and threw his feet on either side of Jesse’s face. He shifted his hip from left to right, getting comfortable despite Jesse’s initial attempts to throw him out of his lap.

Genji managed to hang out and he laughed, “You are like a mechanical bull” He slammed his feet down and slipped his tongue out between his teeth, “You are a joke! A very funny one tonight!” 

McCree finally relaxed beneath him and laughed as he threw his arms behind his head, “Thanks, darlin’, I guess I’ll take it as a compliment.” Truthfully, it was better dealing with the slightly moody Genji instead of rage Genji. He swore up and down to Gabriel and Moira that there was a difference but neither of them seemed to indulge his convoluted theories about their newest team member.

And now, it was becoming increasingly obvious that despite Genji’s petite frame, the prosthetics weighed … quite a bit. All of that weight was bearing down on his pelvis and it wasn’t like the man was keeping still either!

“Okay, I think it’s time to get off of me, I’m done with this--” His eyes went wide when Genji’s response was to grab his belt and keep his hips flattened against him, “What are you trying to start?” He scrunched up his face with some heat crossing his cheeks.

Genji shrugged, “Just teasing you, we aren’t going to have sex this time.” He grinned from ear-to-ear. 

“I’m glad you got our whole night planned--” Jesse snorted and forced himself into a sitting position, throwing on the television. He flipped through it mindlessly, stuck on what Genji had said. He waited until he found something that looked the least bit interesting, “You know, we have never had sex, right? What’s with ‘this time’? All ya ever do is play this little game.” 

“It is fun to watch you get all flustered,” Genji shrugged. He fingered at his belt and shifted his weight forward, “I like to grind, I do not like much else.” 

“Come down here, I gotta whisper something. Come on down here, darlin’--” He beckoned him until their noses were about touching, and McCree pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, “I should take ya out on a date sometime.” A shrug was given as he leaned back.

Genji felt his heart skip a beat at the softness of the kiss. It wasn’t a gesture that they normally shared, but it made him feel… nice. Instead of continuing to play and grind on the man, he pushed and spun around to sit in-between his legs, leaning back to watch television with him.

The entire mood seemed to shift after their lips touched. Genji was calmer now, enjoying the show that he was sure neither of them understood. By the time dinner came, he was half-asleep on top of Jesse and had to be beckoned off so he could answer the door. 

During dinner, they finally began talking again with Genji smirking with each piece of chicken he shoved into his mouth. He spoke with a full mouth, “So, when will we date?”

“What, darlin’?” McCree lit a cigar as he dove into his own food.

“A date. When will you take me on a date?” He stared at him while continuing to eat.

“Oh, a date? You really wanna go out, sugar cube?” He raised an eyebrow.

“On a date, Jesse,” He insisted.

“Wait ‘til we get back to the states, eh? I’ll take ya on a date, alright, I don’t mind--” He inhaled the smoke from his cigar and held it before blowing it out to his right. 

“Yes, okay! We will go on a date,” The man was beaming now as he ate.

After dinner and a quick clean-up, the two were piled on the couch again. This time, with a nap taking control of them as the hours ticked down. Neither of them stirred when their commander and medic came flying into the apartment past midnight. 

“Oh, look,” Moira’s voice cut through the silence, “They didn’t kill one another.”

Reyes snorted, “Good for them, you’re still on thin fuckin’ ice.” He pushed past her and headed towards the bedroom.

Moira paced into the kitchen, raising her voice, “You can’t hold this against me forever, Reyes. I’d say we got the information we needed.”

No response.


End file.
